El Zafiro Mágico
by Earwen Numenesse
Summary: Una histria inspirada en Harry Potter, No totalmente
1. Default Chapter

El Zafiro Mágico  
Capitulo 1  
La Heredera Cierto día, Juno iba caminando por la playa. Era un día soleado, excelente para un día de campo, con muy pocas nubes, de repente vio algo que brillaba en la arena, era un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro en forma de luna en el centro. Se sorprendió al ver un anillo tan valioso tirado en mitad de la playa y que la marea no se lo hubiera llevado, decidió guardarlo, pues le pareció muy hermoso.  
  
Cuando llego a su casa ya había anochecido, la tenue luz de una luna menguante alumbraba la ciudad, entro a la casa, su padre ya había llegado del trabajo y su madre estaba sirviendo la cena, pidió permiso y se sentó. Después de la comida, ya en su cuarto, comenzó a vaciar su bolso buscando unas hebillas que se había comprado y se encontró con aquel anillo que había encontrado en la playa, decidió limpiarlo pues estaba lleno de arena; cuando termino estaba muy cansada, aunque limpiar el anillo no había exigido mucho esfuerzo. Se acostó en su cama y deposito el anillo en la mesita de noche.  
  
En mitad de la noche todo se lleno de una luz y sonido sobrenaturales; Juno se despertó sobresaltada, tratando de averiguar lo que sucedía, miro a todos lados, el tiempo se había detenido, un gato al lado de su ventana había quedado en la posición adecuada para dar un salto al otro tejado, se levanto de la cama y miró por la ventana y vio que su hermano se había detenido en la acera mientras abría la puerta de entrada. Trató de calmarse y miro a su alrededor buscando la fuente de la luz dorada y el sonido sordo que más bien parecía un ruido y se dio cuenta que tan particulares efectos provenían del anillo, que estaba a su lado ¡flotando! Juno se paro al lado del anillo y lo sujeto firmemente con sus manos, de repente una voz muy bella y suave salió del anillo.  
  
¡Ayúdeme, no importa quien sea, ayúdeme, desea salvarme, desea salvar a la princesa Abril! Juno se asusto pero como quería ayudar hizo lo que le pedían.  
  
¡Deseo, deseo salvar a la princesa Abril!  
  
En ese momento todo cambio, la luz se volvió azul y el sonido sordo se convirtió en una melodía, con lo que Juno se sintió en medio de un acuario. Sorpresivamente apareció ante sí una linda chica, como de unos 19 años, su cabello era largo, rizado y oscuro y le caía hasta la cintura, los ojos, que solo tuvo abiertos unos momentos, eran de un color tan extraño que en este momento soy incapaz de describir. Tenía un vestido de corcel blanco con cintas azules, llevaba sobre la cabeza una corona de cristal macizo; La muchacha miró a Juno con cara de susto, cerro los ojos y se desplomo sobre la alfombra, entonces sonó un sonido metálico, la luz azul se apagó, y la hermosa melodía cesó.  
  
Juno se quedó petrificada; cuando volvió en sí se dio cuenta que el tiempo había comenzado a correr, oyó el gato caer en el tejado de al lado con un ruido sordo y oyó a su hermano en el recibidor de la puerta de abajo. Reaccionó y metió a la princesa debajo de la cama y se metió en la cama, pero no se pudo arropar porque su hermano entró en al habitación, así que optó por hacerse la dormida. Él fue a la ventana, la cerró, fue hasta su hermana, se sentó en la cama, le acarició la frente, la tapo con la sabana, salió y cerro la puerta tras él.  
  
Mientras tanto Juno rezaba para que la princesa no se despertara, y cuando su hermano cerro la puerta se sintió aliviada y procedió a sacarla de debajo de la cama y la puso encima de la misma, luego fue al baño y trajo una toalla húmeda y luego procedió a ponérsela en la frente y noto un pequeño tatuaje con una forma mitad luna mitad sol igual a la imagen:  
  
Juno se sorprendió, la Luna de la imagen correspondía perfectamente a la forma que tenía la del anillo, "debe ser de ella" pensó Juno así que se lo puso en el dedo corazón, al principio parecía que no le iba a caber pero sorprendentemente el anillo se ensancho, como sí fuera de goma; Juno no se sorprendió, pensó que esa noche ya nada podía sorprenderla, pero pronto descubriría que no era así; le puso el pañito frío a la muchacha hasta que se despertó. Ella estaba muy extrañada del lugar en donde se encontraba, miró a Juno y sonrió, tenia unos dientes muy rectos y blancos.  
  
¿Tú eres Juno?  
  
Preguntó, tenía un acento como francés, Juno no supo si contestar o no, pero como la chica la miraba metiendo prisa decidió contestar.  
  
Si ¿quién eres tú?  
  
Te reconocí cuando te vi, esos ojos son imposibles de olvidar, Yo soy la princesa Abril.  
  
Gracias por el cumplido los tuyos también serian difíciles de olvidar pero aparecer de repente en mi habitación no me parece lo más correcto. ¿De donde saliste? - -pregunto bruscamente recorriendo con sus ojos azul cielo el rostro de la princesa.  
  
Abril se quedó pensando.  
  
De Francia  
  
Y si no es una impertinencia, ¿cuántos años tienes?  
  
entre 19 y 20  
  
Me pareces conocida, y sigo sin saber quien eres.  
  
Hummm...... yo soy tu prima, la hija de tu tía Linette-  
  
Juno se quedo mirando a su prima sin saber que decir y no tuvo que decir nada más.  
  
Pero como demonios hiciste para llegar hasta acá.  
  
Mi anillo tiene poderes mágicos, él me tele transportó hasta aquí.  
  
Se quedo mirándola asombrada con la boca abierta, y luego se dio cuenta de que no debía hacerlo así que la cerró y continuo.  
  
Que clase de poderes tiene, quiero decir ¿qué puede hacer?  
  
Él cumple todos los deseos que tú le pidas, -contestó- menos: Que alguien sé enamore de ti, pues puede resultar que esa persona o no sea la indicada o no sea como tú esperabas que fuese, no puedes matar ni revivir a los muertos, a menos que el anillo sepa que es necesario, y tampoco puedes adelantar el tiempo pues puedes alterarlo de manera fatal, ah, y té protege de todo los peligros a no ser que lo pierdas, claro está.  
  
Abril, ¿porqué el tiempo se detuvo? -pregunto Juno cada vez más ansiosa. Ella saboreo un momento su ansiedad y luego contestó.  
  
Porque el anillo toma como dueño único a la persona que lo Heredo de fuerzas místicas y de generaciones antiguas, y aquella persona que halla sido elegida también por estas fuerzas para que la obedezca, y cuando una de esas dos personas esta en peligro y la otra tiene el anillo en su poder él, simplemente, detiene el tiempo, para que la persona que esta en peligro pueda comunicarse con la que tiene el anillo y esta desee salvar a la otra persona.  
  
Y ¿porqué me obedeció a mí?  
  
Porqué tú eres la Heredera y yo la Elegida.  
  
Yo y tú- estaba realmente asombrada, no sabía que decir, se quedo pensando un rato.  
  
Abril se recargo contra la pared y cruzo los brazos.  
  
¿Alguna vez te has mirado la espalda en el espejo?  
  
Pues alguna vez, ¿porqué lo preguntas?  
  
Porqué, justo donde sé termina tu cuello esta el mismo símbolo que yo tengo en mi frente, eso significa-aclaró- que tú eres la Heredera  
  
Esto bastó para que Juno perdiera el conocimiento.  
  
Cuando lo recupero ya era de día y Abril estaba dormida en un cobertizo, imaginó que lo había pedido al anillo. Juno se apresuro a despertar la para que se bañara, se arreglara y se pusiera una vestimenta menos elegante, porque el atuendo que llevaba era apropiado para una fiesta de disfraces pero no para la playa.  
  
Cuando bajaron a desayunar todos quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de la joven. Juno explicó que ella había aparecido por medio del anillo que había pertenecido a su madre y a su tía, Su padre se sorprendió, de que el anillo hubiera tenido la suerte de haber sido para ellas pues toda la familia había estado esperando las herederas de la Luna, los herederos del sol murieron, antes de que ellas nacieran claro esta, en una misión sin que hubieran tenido esposas y no digamos, hijos. Después del desayuno la mamá de Juno llamó a su hermana para que no se preocupara, que su niña estaba bien, y que había llegado por medio del anillo.  
  
Juno no despegaba los ojos de su hermano, que estaba embobado mirando a Abril, pues el pantalón corto y la camisa de tiras le quedaban muy pegados al cuerpo y resaltaban su figura, algo que no hacía el vestido de corcel, con el cual la había visto cuando había ido a llamar a Juno para que bajara a desayunar.  
  
Juno hizo que su prima le diera permiso para poder pedirle al anillo que ensanchara el cuarto por dentro pero no por fuera y mandara a instalar otra cama, un TV, un PC, un VHS y un DVD. Todo esto era lo que había soñado pero no estaba muy segura de querer saber lo que vendría más adelante, después de todo era la heredera, y la historia decía que tendría que poner su trabajo por encima de todas las cosas, incluso el amor, hasta que llegara la otra heredera. 


	2. Capitulo 2, La misión 1

Capitulo 2  
La Misión #1 Cierto día que iban caminando por la playa, Juno le -pregunto a Abril porque había estado en peligro. Abril le comento que estaba en una misión especial en las afueras de París y le -dijo que las dos tendrían otra dentro de un mes, exactamente el 21 de junio, que para eso servia especialmente el anillo, no para pasársela pidiendo deseitos Bobos y sin sentido.  
  
¡Un mes! Abril -dijo Juno porque no me habías dicho que yo al cumplir 17 años tendría que ayudarte a cumplir diferentes misiones, yo ni sé de defensa personal ni nada por el estilo  
  
A Juno se me había olvidado decirte, tenemos poderes, no sé como llamarlos: mágicos o sobrenaturales  
  
Poderes, pero si yo no tengo poderes  
  
Claro que los tienes, -dijo algo distraída solo que no los sabes utilizar, con un poco de practica los utilizaras a la perfección, aprendí a usarlos en ½ mes  
  
Añadió antes de que Juno preguntara, pero Juno, que estaba emocionada, -pregunto otra cosa.  
  
¿Cuáles poderes tenemos?  
  
Yo no sé tú, cada persona los forja por si mismo, yo por decir escogí, lectura de mente, absorción de poderes, velocidad máxima, y retroceso del tiempo.  
  
Pero lo que quiero saber es entre cuales poderes tengo a escoger  
  
Bueno, hay dos poderes que las dos tenemos en general y son los cuales que uno descubre más rápido: volar y tele transportación. Los que tenemos a escoger son: lectura de mente, rayos X, velocidad máxima, pago del tiempo, retroceso del tiempo aun que con eso se debe tener mucho cuidado, telepatía, traspaso de objetos, escudo protector, absorción de los poderes de tu enemigo, y fuerza máxima. De esos solo puedes escoger 3 o 4,y tú quedarías con 5 o 6 poderes  
  
Juno estaba tan excitada, corriendo y dando saltos, que se dio contra un poste del muelle.  
  
Juno, ¿estas bien? Abril venia corriendo a toda maquina y riéndose como loca  
  
Si estoy bien, aunque es mejor que volvamos a casa ya, a, y otra cosa has mejorado mucho tu español  
  
Gracias-dijo Abril un poco apenada  
  
Regresaron a la casa en un santiamén gracias a la súper velocidad de Abril. Estaba anocheciendo ero muy lindo ver el sol esconderse detrás del mar que se convertía de pronto en un mar rojo y lleno de luz.  
  
Cuando hubieron comido, subieron a la habitación para enseñarle Juno los poderes básicos, Abril hizo pequeñas demostraciones para Juno: voló por toda la habitación, y sé tele transportó del cuarto al baño. A Juno esto le parecía muy difícil, pero Abril seguía insistiendo que esto era demasiado fácil, solo tenía que concentrarse en lo que quería hacer y lo lograría. Primero tenia que relajarse sentarse y concentrarse. Tenía que ensayar por lo menos 5 0 7 veces para poder manejarlos a su gusto.  
  
Practicaron toda la noche, hasta que por fin, cerca de las 5 de la mañana, Juno podía ya manejar los dos poderes fácilmente, y sin pensarlo había hecho surgir otro poder: traspaso de objetos; lo descubrieron cuando Juno estaba comenzando a volar y sin querer se elevo un poco más de lo debido y su cabeza atravesó el tejado; Era maravilloso estar allí, era Luna llena y las estrellas estaban esparcidas por el cielo aterciopelado el mar era como un manto que lo reflejaba todo; pero Abril la jalo y la sacó bruscamente de aquel maravilloso paisaje y la felicitó por haber utilizado tan rápido uno más de sus poderes.  
  
Al día siguiente, sábado, fueron a una cueva que estaba muy cerca al mar, tanto, que cuando la marea subía o las olas pegaban muy duro se entraba toda el agua; allí había un olor muy persistente a sal y a húmedo, era bastante oscuro y había toda clase de bichitos, estrellas de mar, y pececitos de colores que se quedaban allí estancados en los cráteres cuando subía la marea.  
  
Al llegar a ese lugar, Abril le -dijo que habían ido allí para poder fomentar otro poder: visión de rayos X. Para esto necesitarían unos trajes especiales, y para Juno unos lentes especiales, para no hacerse daño cuando sacara la visión a flote, pues esta no se podía controlar tan rápido y fácil como el traspaso de objetos o la tele transportación, también tendrían que parar el tiempo pues todas las luces atraerían a la gente.  
  
Juno esa tarde no logro sacar mas que una débil luz, pues tenía sueño y los ojos muy cansados por la practica de la noche anterior; Abril le -dijo que no se preocupara que eso era lo mejor pues así de débil la luz era más fácil de manejar y, cuando tomara toda su intensidad, le seria más fácil controlarla.  
  
Cuando llegaron a casa todavía era muy temprano, como a las 10am, y a Juno le quedaba tiempo para tomar una siesta antes de almorzar.  
  
Juno se despertó como a eso de las 12m; estaba todavía recostada y con los ojos cerrados pero consideró que ya era hora de levantarse por el fuerte olor a almuerzo, pero fue a abrir los ojos y el aparador cayo al suelo: los rayo X habían vuelto y con toda su intensidad.  
  
Abril, Abril llamó Juno con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones Abril, mami, vengan, alguna de las dos  
  
Aquí estoy, cariño -dijo la voz de su madre en su oído.  
  
¿Mami como llegaste tan rápido? Y Abril ¿dónde esta Abril? Juno estaba algo alterada.  
  
Tranquila cariño, recuerda que yo también tengo poderes, y Abril ya viene está en el cine con Camilo(Camilo es el hermano de Juno y tiene 21 años)  
  
"Conque esas tenemos no" pensó Juno un poco divertida.  
  
Ahora dime linda ¿qué te sucede?  
  
Es que esta mañana con Abril estábamos probando los rayos X pero no me salían con mucha fuerza, pero ahora que me desperté abrí los ojos y destruí el aparador, por eso es que tengo los ojos cerrados  
  
Lo que vamos a hacer es así de simple, ¿traes el anillo puesto?  
  
No, pero si lo llamo vendrá  
  
Pues entonces que esperas, llámalo  
  
¡Zafiro de luna, quiero que vengas a mí! Gritó Juno, el anillo llegó volando, y su madre lo cogió y lo puso en el dedo corazón de su hija.  
  
Listó ya está, ahora pídele al anillo que te ayude a controlar ese nuevo poder.  
  
Juno hizo lo que le decía su madre sintió ganas de llorar, y así lo hizo, lloro hasta que se cansó y luego ya pudo abrir los ojos los tenía un poco rojos pero se sentía mejor.  
  
Mami ¿por qué me dieron ganas de llorar?-preguntó Juno algo confundida no lo entiendo.  
  
Porque era así de sencillo, como tenias que manejar ese poder, por eso cada vez que se te salga de control llora. Ahora con su permiso señorita, voy a terminar de hacer el almuerzo Juno se rió, su madre siempre la hacía reír, e hizo con su mano una señal como diciendo que tenía permiso.  
  
Al rato como a la 1pm llegaron Abril y Camilo; Abril estaba muy risueña y camilo un poco rojo e iban cogidos de la mano. Cuando entraron a la casa Abril le dio un beso en la boca y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, y entró en el cuarto; Juno estaba recostada en la cama aun con los ojos rojos y viendo televisión, se asustó al ver entrar a Abril de sopetón y como un vendaval.  
  
¿Pasó algo malo?  
  
No, solo que no puedo creer lo que pasó  
  
Y ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Camilo me pidió el cuadre  
  
¡Te cuadraste con mi hermano, o sea, tu primo! Claro, entre primos más me arrimo, eres una descarada.  
  
Haber, Juny pensamos un poquito, yo soy prima tuya solamente acuérdate que el solo es hijo de tu papá  
  
¡Ah!, Verdad, ¿no? Me retracto de lo dicho.  
  
Bueno, mi tía me -dijo que tuviste problemas con los rayos X, ¿qué pasó?  
  
Juno le contó todo lo sucedido y Abril elogio a su tía por su buena idea, y le -dijo que al día siguiente practicarían los otros poderes que se representaban mucho en ella: telepatía y escudo protector  
  
Por la noche Juno estaba hablando consigo misma y decidió probar como sería si con su mente llamase a Abril.  
  
"Abril ven rápido" Abril sé tele transportó de la cocina a la habitación rápidamente, estaba secando un plato.  
  
¿Llamabas?  
  
¡Funciono! Abril ¡funciono! Fabuloso, no lo puedo creer.  
  
¿Qué funcionó?  
  
¡Pues que me comunique contigo telepáticamente! Puedes creerlo 2 poderes ¡en un día!  
  
Pues yo sentí que me gritabas pego si así fue te felicitó, vuelve a intentarlo  
  
Esta bien, haber, ya sé "¿Abril estas feliz con Camilo?" -pregunto Juno concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Claro que sí primita, esto es maravilloso lo has logrado, lo has logrado, esto es un record  
  
Si estoy orgullosa, ahora ¿cual poder estudiaré yo mañana?  
  
Haber, escudo, el más difícil, puede que se demore en presentarse más tiempo que los demás.  
  
Abril tenía razón no era fácil Juno trato durante 2 semanas, todos los poderes funcionaban: los rayos X se disparaban y Juno se tenía que poner a llorar, con todas las fuerzas que le ponía salía disparada hacia atrás y atravesaba el objeto contra el que se iba estrellar y terminaba en el piso, utilizaba su telepatía a toda hora con Abril y su madre mientras practicaba y las hacía tele transportarse de donde estuvieran pero no lo lograba. Era un desastre. Hasta que un día, como a las 2pm, se concentro tanto que por fin el escudo apareció y todos los poderes que iban a salir disparados se detuvieron en el aire y Juno llamó con su telepatía a su madre y a Abril pero esto provoco que el escudo desapareciera y ella fuera enviada hacia atrás, atravesara la puerta y cayera en los brazos de su novio.  
  
Hola amor, y ese milagro. -dijo Juno como para salir del apuro.  
  
Hola, solo venía a visitarte, ¿cómo fue que atravesaste la puerta? -pregunto Santiago algo intrigado porque tu no eres un fantasma ¿o sí?  
  
No solo que, mejor te explico adentro y entró en la casa, su madre y Abril ya estaban sentadas en la salita esperándola.  
  
Fue un completo problema explicarle a Santiago como y porque Juno había atravesado la puerta.  
  
No lo puedo creer mi novia con poderes mágicos o mejor sobrenaturales concluyo al final de toda la historia yo si decía, porque Juno no me habrá llamado en una semana.  
  
No sea ingrato, yo te llamo todos los días, el que no llama es otro. -dijo Juno algo molesta.  
  
Ya no te enojes, pero dime una cosa, ¿la señorita tendrá tiempo para salir a cenar con su novio?  
  
Claro que si. Contestó Juno muy contenta, pues eran raras las veces que su novio la invitaba a cenar, subió a su cuarto, se cambió y se puso el anillo pues le quedaba muy bien.  
  
Era una noche muy linda. La Luna alumbraba la ciudad y las estrellas parecían farolitos colgados en el cielo. Toda la ciudad parecía encantada, un lugar perfecto para el romance. Santiago llevo a comer a Juno a un restaurante italiano que les caía como anillo al dedo pues era muy económico, su comida era muy deliciosa, y el lugar era bastante romántico.  
  
Pero lastimosamente no pudo demorarse mucho con su novio, ya que ese día caía 21 de junio y era el día de la misión, para Abril este echo era desastroso, porque precisamente esa noche Camilo llegó con la sorpresa de que irían al crucero de enamorados de esa noche y la pobre Abril le tuvo que decir no, pero él le -dijo que no se preocupara, podrían aplazarlo para el siguiente sábado y que ella podía ir a realizar su misión sin ningún remordimiento o tristeza.  
  
Cuando Juno llegó a casa con Santiago, Abril estaba sentada en la hamaca con Camilo mirando las estrellas.  
  
Ya es la hora Abril -dijo Juno cuando entró en la terraza del segundo piso tenemos exactamente dos horas y media  
  
Hay Juno la misión no es sino hasta las 10pm y apenas son las 7:30pm  
  
Pero Abril recuerda los preparativos de los que me hablaste  
  
Oye es cierto, lo siento amor -dijo Abril dirigiéndose a Camilo.  
  
Salieron de la terraza, directo al cuarto y se vistieron con unos trajes muy cómodos que se adaptaban perfectamente al cuerpo y sus colores eran de acuerdo con sus poderes, practicaron un poco y como a eso de las 9½ se pusieron los abrigos y las dos se tele transportaron al lugar de la batalla.  
  
Era un lugar frío, lleno de una luz azul que deslumbraban los ojos, tenía un paisaje lleno de montañas todas erosionadas, como si algún día hubiera sido un gran mar. Al fondo sobre una colina había una persona de la que había oído hablar mucho Juno y según Abril era una persona muy poderosa y peligrosa. Mistic. Mistic era un terrible terrorista que con el tiempo por su maldad y odio al mundo comenzó a consumir narcóticos, creo nuevas combinaciones moleculares y diferentes drogas, se adentro en la radioactividad produciendo bombas atómicas más peligrosas y vendiéndolas a millones de millones de Dólares a sus clientes; También produjo nuevos productos alucinógenos muy peligrosos para la salud mental y física de las personas que los consumieran, lo que lo llevo a mutarse a si mismo ocasionando un monstruo, un mutante, y se fue convirtiendo en una bestia sedienta de poder y de maldad. Juno y Abril estaban allí para salvar a la galaxia de su destrucción total, porque la maligna mente de Mistic había estado planeando en un planeta lejano, durante los últimos 56 años su venganza al mundo por todas las cosas que le había hecho: como la perdida de toda su familia en la segunda guerra mundial; Él estaba cansado de tanta guerra, pero su error es que estaba combatiendo injusticia con guerra y viceversa, por eso Juno y Abril tenían que destruirlo, por su simple pero peligrosa y dañinas sed de paz y de venganza. Se acerco a ellas con un sigilo espeluznante, su cara estaba totalmente cubierta por una capucha, lo único que se veía de toda su cara eran unos ojos muy rasgados y verdes tan penetrantes que parecían estar examinándolas por rayos X. Abril parecía haberse puesto a la retaguardia, tenía los dientes apretados, los ojos tan cerrados que solo se le veía su pupila y un pedacito de su iris, tenía las piernas abiertas y en posición de arranque, y cuando Juno menos se lo esperaba salió corriendo como un rayo lo empujo contra el suelo y cuando le iba a poner las manos en la cara para absorber sus poderes el con un movimiento de su mano la envío hacía atrás, Abril cayo en el suelo pero se levanto rápidamente.  
  
Juno ayúdame -dijo de repente con el no puedo sola.  
  
De acuerdo.  
  
Juno cerro los ojos, se concentro totalmente abrió los ojos y de ellos salió un chorro de luz azul que dio contra el pecho del sujeto que no se inmutó para nada, solo se limito a reírse a carcajadas y decir con una voz de ultratumba.  
  
Abril, ¿esta es la súper ayudante que traerías para esta batalla?  
  
Juno se enojo tanto con el comentario sarcástico que salió corriendo lo atravesó y mientras hacía esto utilizo sus rayos X de modo que los rayos se reprodujeron dentro de Mistic; este pego un grito tan agudo que perforo sus oídos.  
  
¡Abril ahora! Gritó Juno.  
  
Abril salió despegada hacía Mistic y le comenzó a pegarle en el pecho justo en donde habían brillado los rayos. Mistic sabía que podía morir debido a la capacidad intelectual de sus rivales así que decidió desaparecer rápidamente; cuando este lo hizo, Abril dio un golpe tan fuerte al aire que si Mistic no hubiera desaparecido en el momento indicado, el golpe habría destrozado sus costillas y atravesado su abdomen por la fuerza de su lanzamiento.  
  
Juno quedo altamente decepcionada con la batalla pues le hubiera gustado que durara más y que hubiera sido más interesante, pero Abril se le acerco y le susurro.  
  
Tranquila habrá otras oportunidades, dentro de un mes, todos los meses, aunque casi siempre escapa así, es un Cobarde 


	3. Capitulo 3, La revelación

Capitulo 3  
La Revelación El 23 de junio Juno se despertó muy alterada, tanto que traspaso la cama y cayo en la habitación de sus padres en el piso de abajo; al caer hizo tanto ruido que sus padres se despertaron, y aunque no los hubiera despertado el ruido sordo de la caída, si los hubiera despertado el grito que pego de dolor, el cual despertó a todos en la casa, de inmediato sus padres se levantaron de la cama y se agacharon a su lado y el piso a su alrededor se lleno de pasos de su hermano y de Abril que bajaban corriendo la escalera para mirar que había sucedido. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, pues los había cerrado al caer, vio a su mamá que sonreía algo nerviosa.  
  
¡Otra vez!, Esa estúpida batalla té a traído muchos problemas hijita grito su madre no sé que voy a hacer. Volviste a tener esa tonta pesadilla ¿ no es cierto amor?  
  
Ya cálmate Milagros le -dijo su padre a su madre que estaba bastante alterada y abrazaba a Juno con tanta fuerza que esta pensó que se le iban a romper las costillas ella esta bien agrego con desconfianza haber "Juny" levántate, eso y vamos a la sala para calmarnos, y preparar el desayuno agrego al fijarse en el reloj y ver que eran las 6:00 a.m. en punto. Uy se me hace tarde para llegar al trabajo, tendré que tomar el turno de las 10 e inventar cualquier excusa al jefe -dijo cuando se dirigían al comedor, Su madre le dirigió a él una mirada de enojo, con sus ojos azul cielo, tan penetrante que -dijo tranquila "Mili" solo será esta vez, no quiero que me echen -dijo tranquilizador pero preocupado.  
  
Tío -dijo de repente Abril, era la primera vez que se dirigía a él así, siempre era con un señor o con un don ¿en que trabaja? Daniel la miro y -dijo:  
  
Soy biólogo del acuario, o mejor dicho tengo que estar pendiente de los animales, darles de comer, curarlos, cuidarlos, por si les da alguna enfermedad y también adentrarme en el mar, viajar mucho por todos los mares buscando especies nuevas, básicamente ese es mi trabajo -dijo todo esto muy rápidamente como sin querer la cosa pero tenía la nuca roja.  
  
Desayunaron pan y huevo con café y como a eso de las 6:30 a.m. su padre cogió las llaves de la camioneta salió al garaje.  
  
linda me llevo la 4 x4 y te dejo el auto.  
  
Su madre se paro de un salto y fue hasta el garaje gritando  
  
no te la lleves Daniel, hoy voy hacer compras.  
  
pero era demasiado tarde su esposo ya iba en la esquina, y su madre volvió decepcionada.  
  
Necesitaba la camioneta para hacer compras hoy para todo el mes, pero como el se la llevo me va tocar hacerlas solo para 15 días, y luego que no se queje, Juno ¿que vas a hacer hoy? -dijo cambiando bruscamente de tema.  
  
Después del baño tenemos pensado ir a hacer compras al centro comercial con Abril, luego como a eso de las seis voy o mejor dicho vamos a ir con Abril, Camilo y Santiago al cine en cita de 4 y luego vamos a ir a comer -dijo y añadió porque lo preguntas, ¿eh? Su madre -dijo algo como que si la podía acompañar a hacer las compras y salió a toda prisa del comedor hacia la cocina seguida por camilo que necesitaba comprar unas cosas para la universidad.  
  
¿Qué le sucede a mamá? -pregunto Juno a Abril.  
  
No lo se, pero se ve bastante extraña, lo siento extraña Abril no había perdido todavía del todo su acento francés.  
  
Estuvieron toda esa semana saliendo, haciendo compras, yendo al cine y haciendo muchas otras actividades.  
  
Un sábado Juno hizo una pregunta que ansiaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Abril, hay algo que no te he dicho, el anillo no lo tenia yo, lo encontré en la playa justo el día en que apareciste ¿porqué? -dijo, y Abril ahogo un grito y -dijo que tenia que ir al baño. Cuando regreso. Se puso a hablar muchas cosas en francés como loca, Juno estaba desesperada y volvió a hablar.  
  
Abril, Abril, todavía no contestas mi pregunta en ese momento Abril dejo de hablar se sentó en la cama y respiro hondo.  
  
Lo que pasa es que mi mamá Madame Linette Duque de Louis tiene más poderes que tú, mi tía y yo ya que practicó, se entrenó pues quería ser la heredera, pero como sabes la heredera es tu mami, y el problema fue que cuando regresamos a Paris el 22 de marzo después de tu bautizo, ella hizo un largo viaje a Mónaco porque quería eliminar las tensiones causa del viaje porque había vivido muchas emociones, por ejemplo que su sobrinita preferida fuera la heredera, y quería estar sin toda la familia mejor dicho sola, pero mi padre le -dijo que tenía que estar en Paris antes del 15 de abril, que era el día de entrega del anillo para las elegidas. Juno la interrumpió.  
  
¡O sea, que yo viaje a Paris!-dijo, pero Abril parecía irritada.  
  
No me interrumpas, luego pierdo el hilo, de todos modos no hubo tal ceremonia, bueno el caso fue que Madame se llevo el anillo con ella al viaje, porque se lo había pedido a mi tía para poder estar con el más tiempo y también para prepararlo para la Ceremonia, pero cuando regreso no lo tenía y se quedo bien calladita hasta cuando faltaban dos días para la entrega, -dijo que lo había dejado caer en el cuarto de baño cuando se bañaba y este se había ido por la alcantarilla. Pero esto era mentira ella lo había tirado al mar en el viaje, porque ella tenía envidia de que su sobrina fuera la heredera y no su hija que era la elegida; le echo una maldición al anillo, que el día en que su hija amada fuera a estar de verdad en peligro la heredera lo encontrara y me salvara, el plan funciono a medias, porque de todos modos va haber una Ceremonia de Entrega, que era lo que mi pobre mamá de 45 años quería evitar: ponerte el anillo a ti y no a su hija, mi mamá es una loca no se por que tenía que mentirnos.  
  
Juno estaba de verdad sorprendida, no podía creer que todo lo que había sucedido no era casualidad, no le cabía en la cabeza que su venerable y bondadosa tía Linette tuviera envidia de ella, su sobrina preferida a la que le mandaba todos los años regalos de cumpleaños, de navidad, y por muchos otros motivos que la hacían sentirse su preferida, la mitad de su cuarto estaba lleno de sus regalos, y la mayoría de sus joyas se las había regalado ella no lo podía creer, al final pudo hablar.  
  
Mi tía Linette envidia de mi pero, pero, no lo puedo creer  
  
Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, siempre pensé que te quería más a ti que a mi misma, aunque no te conociera te imaginaba llena de todos los regalos que te mandaba, no lo puedo creer. Abril estaba realmente trastornada creo que no puedo ir a cenar con Camilo esta noche  
  
Pero dime una cosa Juno estaba algo ansiosa cuando va ser la Ceremonia de Entrega  
  
Eso todavía no lo se -dijo un poco preocupada pero lo que hay que hacer ahora es contarle a tu madre Juno asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras corriendo, pero su Milagros no las pudo atender de inmediato porque tenía visita, así que se hundieron en uno de los esponjosos sillones de la sala y esperaron con impaciencia hasta cuando la visita se fue y se abalanzaron a la cocina detrás de la madre de Juno, y le contaron todo lo sucedido al final con cara de impaciencia, por fin la dejaron hablar.  
  
Ya me lo imaginaba- -dijo con toda tranquilidad- ella quería que su hija fuera la heredera como no lo había sido ella, porque, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, yo soy la heredera pasada ya que no tengo el símbolo en la frente, pero tu madre quería esto a toda costa ya que ella era mas poderosa que yo, porque había profundizado más en el tema, pero esto no podía ser porque aunque la elegida pudiera utilizar el anillo y pedirle deseos, el anillo nunca le haría caso en las funciones más esenciales las cuales solo podrían ser llevadas a cabo por la heredera  
  
Mamá tengo una duda, ¿donde esta el anillo Del Sol?-pregunto Juno, intrigada  
  
El anillo esta en manos del papá de Abril  
  
Y ¿qué va a suceder con el? -pregunto Abril, también intrigada.  
  
Bueno esta es la parte buena del asunto, cuando se casen y tengan hijos, sus primeros hijos varones serán los herederos del anillo, pero el símbolo estará invertido, o sea, primero ira el Sol y luego ira la Luna, solo que el símbolo aparecerá como es normal en los herederos incluyéndolas a ustedes, aparecerá cuando cumpla su primer año, o sea,, en el día, hora, minuto, etcétera, en que tomaron su primera bocanada de aire, y pasa lo mismo con las herederas  
  
Mami- -dijo Juno con misterio- quiero saber porque el símbolo de la heredera esta en la espalda y el de la persona designada en la frente  
  
Porque -dijo Abril sin dar tiempo a su tía de contestar era un truco para despistar al enemigo, fue un hechizo puesto por nuestros antepasados hace mucho tiempo, en la A. E. M agrego antes de que Juno pudiese decir otra palabra.  
  
A. E. M, ¿qué es eso?  
  
Alta Edad Media -dijo algo distraída con un pajarito en la ventana.  
  
Al rato llego su padre con Santiago pisándole los talones.  
  
Hola Santi, amor Juno se abalanzo sobre su novio.  
  
Hola amor, dime una cosa, donde esta tu hermano, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con el  
  
Juno abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.  
  
Arriba en su cuarto, ¿qué cosas?  
  
Pero Santiago no -contesto subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto, entonces el aire les trajo gritos y discusiones, luego solo silencio, después un portazo, y luego se oyeron los pasos en las escaleras y Santiago apareció al final de la escalera muy rojo.  
  
Siento los gritos, hubo una horrible confusión, Juny, no puedo quedarme más tiempo nos vemos esta noche en el restaurante de siempre.  
  
Lo que sucedió fue que ellos les estaban preparando una sorpresa por eso lo hicieron parecer un altercado, la sorpresa era celebrar por lo alto sus aniversarios, Abril y Camilo cumplían 1 mes y Santiago y Juno cumplían 2 años el 20 de julio. Esa noche la pasaron súper bien pero Abril a mitad de la velada puso un inconveniente para la cita de crucero que se ponían para la otra noche.  
  
Juno mañana es nuestra misión mensual, recuérdalo, aunque no estoy muy segura si será con Mistic o con uno de sus aliados, pero también puede que sea cancelada, porque seguramente los preparativos para la Ceremonia de Entrega ya estén listos y lo más probable es que mañana sea la Ceremonia Abril -dijo todo esto con un tono de preocupación que los altero a todos, parecía que la ceremonia tanto como la batalla eran igual de terribles.  
  
Abril ¿porque te preocupa que mañana sea la ceremonia? -dijo Santiago bastante intrigado por el tono de voz de Abril.  
  
Es que me preocupa de cómo puede ser Madame con Juno  
  
¿Madame?-pregunto Camilo algo desorientado porque no estaba prestando atención-¿quién es esa?  
  
Pues mi mamá, tontito -dijo Juno pagando la cuenta al mesero ¿vamos a ir al cine luego o nos vamos a la casa ya? -pregunto dándoles a escoger.  
  
No, vamos a casa ya -dijo Juno levantándose de la mesa y parando una victoria me gustaría dar una vuelta romántica en una victoria por la ciudad y luego ir a casa, además ya nos hemos visto todas las películas que están en cartelera, cariño ayúdame, sola no puedo por el vestido  
  
Santiago se paro su silla y ayudo a subir a su novia a la victoria y se subió después de ella sentándose a su lado, camilo paro otra e hizo lo mismo que Santiago.  
  
Pasaron una noche encantadora, y lamentaron cuando la victoria paro y tuvieron que ir a la casa.  
  
Santiago se despidió de los muchachos y se fueron Juno, Abril y Camilo para la casa y Santiago para el billar.  
  
Cuando ellos llegaron a la casa, Daniel y Milagros ya estaban dormidos, subieron las escaleras silenciosamente y luego se acostaron a dormir. 


	4. Capitulo 4, la ceremonia de entrega

Capitulo 4  
La Ceremonia de Entrega Al día siguiente al levantarse, Juno noto que el anillo estaba flotando y encima tenia una pequeña mariposa color naranja fuerte. Juno miro a todos lados pero el tiempo no se había detenido eso quería decir que no había peligro, pero por si las moscas despertó a Abril.  
  
Abril, despierta, Abril abrió los ojos perezosamente ¿qué es eso? Abril miro el anillo y movió la cabeza hacia los lados, con cara de desaprobación.  
  
Primita eso es un mensaje, pero no veo porque no lo pudieron mandar por correo, sopla la mariposa, ella se desvanecerá y te mostrara el mensaje  
  
Juno hizo lo que Abril le pedía, y entonces apareció este mensaje:  
  
Mademoiselle Juno Torres Duque y Mademoiselle Abril Louis Duque:  
  
Nos place invitarlas a la ceremonia de entrega que se llevara a cabo esta  
noche en su honor en casa de Madame Linette Duque de Louis.  
  
La Heredera y La Elegida deben llevar a sus novios, sus padres y si lo  
desean cualquier otro conocido; por favor asistir en traje de gala, Mademoiselle Juno y Mademoiselle Abril y sus novios deben ir con los trajes que serán enviados esta tarde a su domicilio a las 5:00pm; por favor tele  
transportarse a la casa de Madame a las 7:00 pm en punto, para los  
preparativos, la Ceremonia de Entrega dará comienzo a las 8:30pm.  
  
Gracias.  
  
Monsieur Carlos Louis Delacourte  
  
Juno se levanto de la cama.  
  
¿Abril que hay que hacer?  
  
bueno pues seguir las instrucciones  
  
si eso ya lo se, pero cual es el primer paso  
  
Pues mandar la contestación – Abril hizo una floritura con la mano y encima del anillo apareció otra mariposa, solo que a diferencia de la otra esta era blanca y la luz sacaba de ella destellos de colores.  
  
Deseo informar a mi padre Monsieur Carlos Louis Delacourte -dijo Abril con voz potente, clara y fuerte que aceptamos la invitación y que estaremos allí ala hora prevista de antemano. Gracias, Mademoiselle Abril Louis Duque. Abril soplo a la mariposa y esta salió por la ventana.  
  
Listo, primer paso echo -dijo Juno contenta bueno y ¿el segundo paso?  
  
Bueno es informar a tu madre sobre todo esto, vamos  
  
Abril y Juno bajaron las escaleras y le dieron la carta que había llevado la mariposa ella ni leyó la carta, en cambio les -pregunto si ya habían enviado la contestación y ellas dijeron que si.  
  
¿Mami ahora que hay que hacer?  
  
Bueno ahora tu Juno ve a llamar a tu novio para que no se comprometa y tu has lo mismo Abril, esto va a ser bastante emocionante no puedo creer que esto también halla sucedido  
  
¿Qué mamá?  
  
luego cuando ellos lleguen se los digo, Abril camilo esta en el auto servicio hoy, es su turno así que llámalo allá  
  
si señora dijeron a coro Abril y Juno  
  
subieron las escaleras, Juno cogió primero el teléfono así que a Abril no le quedo otro remedio que llamar por su celular.  
  
Cuando ellos llegaron Milagros los reunió a todos en la sala y les hablo bastante emocionada.  
  
Muchachos los he reunido aquí para informarles sobre algo bastante curioso pero emocionante, me entere esta mañana. A mi también me llego una carta y en esta decía... Milagros se quedo callada.  
  
Que decía mamá apremio Juno  
  
Bueno ya les digo pero primero tengo que hacerles una inspección a los muchachos, Santiago ¿te podrías quitar la camisa? Santiago asintió con la cabeza, y un poco sonrojado, porque era la primera vez que se la quitaba enfrente de Milagros, se quito la camisa; justo donde terminaba su cuello y comenzaba su espalda tenía la sombra del mismo símbolo que Juno tenía en la espalda pero invertido; luego le -dijo que ya se podía poner la camisa; luego se dirigió a Camilo y le quito el flequillo de la frente y justo entre sus cejas tenía el mismo símbolo que Santiago; después se sentó y les -dijo a los otros que hicieran lo mismo.  
  
Creo que Juno y Abril ya saben lo que significa lo que acabamos de ver Juno y Abril asintieron con la cabeza pero como ustedes no lo saben se los voy a explicar -dijo dirigiéndose a Camilo y Santiago esto significa que ustedes son el amor de la vida de sus novias y que son los herederos del sol Santiago abrió la boca y luego volvió a cerrarla porque no sabia que decir, Camilo parecía que le habían echado un balde de agua fía en la cara.  
  
Pero Milagros -dijo Camilo bastante confundido usted no es mi mamá y Santiago no tiene sangre de los Duque ¿entonces porque somos los herederos del sol?  
  
Porque son la otra parte de sus novias ninguno de los presentes entendió y a Milagros no le quedo otra que explicarles– "en ciertas reencarnaciones, nos dividimos así como los cristales y las estrellas, también nuestras almas se dividen. Nuestras almas se transforman en dos, estas nuevas en otras dos y así en algunas generaciones estamos esparcidos por buena parte de la tierra; en cada generación tenemos la obligación de encontrarnos por lo menos con una de nuestras otras partes[1]".  
  
Ah, gracias por la explicación -dijo Santiago bastante sonrojado.  
  
Tranquilo, bueno por favor arréglense mientras les llegan sus trajes báñense, tienen -dijo consultando el reloj cuatro horas y media, donde se ha ido la tarde yo también tengo que arreglarme y llamar a tu padre para que se venga de inmediato -dijo dirigiéndose a Juno pues los otros ya estaban subiendo las escaleras.  
  
Se arreglaron y esperaron a que les llegaran los trajes. El de Juno era un vestido de corcel con tiras de color oro con las cintas del corcel color plata, el de Abril era también de corcel pero de color plata y con las cintas de color oro, con los vestidos venían unas diademas con muchos diamantes y en el centro un zafiro con forma de Luna, un chal del mismo color que el vestido y unos zapatos dependiendo del color del vestido; los trajes de los muchachos eran unos esmóquines de color blanco hielo y zapatos negros.  
  
Su padre llego a eso de las 6 y partieron a la hora indicada; fue un gran lío para tele transportarse, al final Santiago y Milagros se fueron con Juno mientras que Camilo y Daniel se fueron con Abril.  
  
Llegaron a las puertas del jardín de un castillo, en donde los esperaba un carruaje en el cual subieron y este los condujo al palacio, en la puerta los esperaban los padres de Abril, Diana la hermana menor de Abril y Sofía su hermana recién nacida. Todos estaban muy elegantes incluso la bebe, quien llevaba un gracioso vestido azul y una pequeña corona de flores. Entraron; tenía un vestíbulo gigante, y en el medio había una gran escalera que se dividía en dos hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda; una señorita condujo a Abril y a Juno por la escalera hacia el segundo piso voltearon hacia la derecha pero no tomaron la siguiente escalera, sino que siguieron derecho por el corredor hasta una gran puerta que tenía un gran marco de plata y justo arriba tenía el símbolo de la Luna. Juno miro hacía atrás y vio que Santiago y Camilo eran conducidos por el pasillo opuesto y que también se detenían en una gran puerta con marco de oro y con el símbolo del sol. De repente la puerta se abrió y ellas entraron; era una sala circular, las paredes estaban recubiertas con flores blancas con líneas amarillas que daban la ilusión de las alas de las mariposas y al fondo estaban dos personas a las cuales Juno no conocía; no parecían personas parecían fantasmas de un color plata y les salían rayos de luz de todo el cuerpo; a medida que se iban acercando Juno reconoció quienes eran: una era su abuela y la otra era su tía abuela las dos por parte de mamá.  
  
Hola Juno, hola Abril como están, yo creo que asustadas porque se supone que nosotras ya bueno morimos hace bastantes años pero, básicamente ustedes están aquí para recibir oficialmente el anillo o mejor los anillos. -dijo la abuela  
  
¿Cómo? ¿Acaso hay otro anillo?  
  
Si, uno que recibe ordenes del anillo mayor y que también lleva a cabo las funciones básicas del anillo principal o sea cumplir deseos y protegerlas- dijo la hermana contestando gustosa las preguntas de las muchachas.  
  
Bueno ¿y qué hacemos ahora?  
  
Solo relájense y disfruten del momento con sus parejas sus abuelas desaparecieron y al lado derecho de cada una de ellas aparecieron sus novios de fondo sonó una suave melodía y las dos parejas comenzaron a bailar lentamente; como los abuelos, pues los abuelos de Juno y Abril habían iniciado a los novios, vieron que las dos parejas se amaban profundamente decidieron de hacer entrega a cada uno de los muchachos los anillos, el anillo de luna era el que las muchachas tenían al principio, el de Abril era igual pero en vez de zafiro era de rubí estrellado igual pasaba con el de los muchachos solo que estos tenían forma de sol.  
  
La Ceremonia de Entrega se llevó a cabo muy bien después de esto Juno, Abril, Santiago y Camilo llevaron a cabo muchas misiones las cuales al final dieron su resultado y destruyeron a Mistic; después de esto la galaxia estuvo en paz durante mucho tiempo, pero luego vinieron una serie de problemas, pero esto ya es otra historia que puede que les cuente alguna vez por ahora, los dejare con la intriga hasta que algún día pueda continuar mi cuento.  
  
Fin  
  
----------------------- [1] Según el libro "Brida" del maestro Paulo Cohelo 


End file.
